Threat systems may target or be directed at personnel, structures and vehicles, such as for example and without limitation an aircraft. One illustrative threat is a laser. A 2013 FAA report disclosed nearly 3,500 incidents of laser illumination of U.S. aircraft in 2012, up nearly thirteen fold from 384 incidents in 2006. The ready availability of relatively inexpensive, hand-held, commercial and military lasers has contributed to the increasing trend of laser incidents. Laser illumination may expose aircrew and/or passengers to harmful effects during flight operations, including departure and arrival maneuvers. Illustrative harmful effects include disorientation, flash blindness, and eye injury. Equipment, including optical sensors and cameras, may also be damaged by laser illumination.
Threats are posed to tactical systems such as, without limitation, Unmanned Aerial Systems (UASs). In particular Intelligence Surveillance and Reconnaissance (ISR) systems on or integrated with UASs may be vulnerable to jamming or damage by a laser system.
With recent developments in High Energy Laser Systems (HELs), rapid detection, attribution and geo-location of these threat systems becomes a priority if evasive or protective actions are to be employed.
A threat detection system is desired.